Friction
by Dark Promise
Summary: He smirked in amusement. She was just too easy. ItaSaku! Happy Holidays everyone! R&R! Lemony goodness!


A/N: Hey guys! This is a one-shot. Hope you guys like it!! Itachi might appear OOC. But I had fun writing it.

THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL READERS!

THIS ONE-SHOT IS FOR YOU!

**Friction**

A figure awoke in the darkness. The masculine form barely stands out against the dark room. He inhales sharply, just were is he? He stilled when chains clinked heavily against the wall. He was blind folded, making him rely on his ears. No sound. Disgruntled, he waited for his captor(s) to come in. Just what did they want exactly?

A door slammed open, heels clicked on the cold floor and the cell door creaked open. Candles were lit around the room. With his black blindfold he still did not see anything, but the darkness became a little more bearable. He tried to feel out the room, wondering how many people were there, staring at him. In anger he grasped his prison chains and his first demand came out.

"Remove my blindfold." Itachi groused.

"We are not stupid, Uchiha Itachi." A feminine voice broke the silence.

"What is it that you want?" Itachi tested the strength of the steel and lunged blindly. Sharp pain cut into his wrists, making him hiss.

"I wouldn't try that again. These are special chains. The chain is made of steel, but chakra has been woven into it… even your cell bars…" He heard the faint ping and pulse of the chakra.

"You have been captured, Uchiha Itachi. You are being held in a special facility in Konoha." The female spoke again.

…_I'm trapped.. Like a rat… _Itachi thought bitterly.

"What we want is information on Akatsuki; their methods and hideouts. We also know your brother, Uchiha Sasuke is after you. We at the moment, are trying to bring him back." She sighed softly.

"Is that all?" Itachi stared angrily into the blackness.

He heard his prison door slam shut, the heels starting to click faintly…

"Not quite." The main door clicked quietly behind her.

Silence reigned once more.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura ran up and greeted her master.

Tsunade just closed the door.

"Ah, Sakura." Tsunade smiled.

"Is it true? Did we capture Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura trembled with excitement.

To get to her beloved, Itachi would be used as bait.

"Aa." Tsunade started to walk up the stairs, her student hot on her heels.

"Is he being kept there?" Sakura glanced at the door as they walked up.

"Aa." Entering the office Tsunade sat herself down and reached for her sake.

"Is there anyone guarding him? He is an S-ranked missing nin after all." Sakura fiddled with her skirt.

"No."

Sakura gasped.

"Why?"

"Because of the special chakra I put into the chains and the cell. If he tries to escape, the chakra will rip through his body and damage his nervous system. Basically killing him. He isn't dumb Sakura." Tsunade took a swig of her drink.

"I am assigning a very special mission to you." Tsunade started to flip through pages, assigning missions.

"..."

"You are to take care of Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade choked on her sake when her desk was slammed, papers flying everywhere.

"Nani?!" Sakura replied angrily. She'd sooner kill him.

"He caused Sasuke to turn his backs on us, on me!" She blinked back tears.

Tsunade regained her composure.

"You are to make a special potion to give in his food, it will block the sharingan from activating."

Sakura trembled once more.

"Besides bathing him, feeding him, etc…. you are to collect… samples."

Sakura swallowed.

"Samples of what master?" Sakura's brow rose.

"Semen." Tsunade poured another drink.

Sakura paled.

"N-No w-way." Sakura took a step back as if to retreat.

"Sakura, it has come to my attention and the counsels attention that we do not want the Uchiha clan to go extinct. It would devastate our village standings. You know when Sasuke comes for Itachi, they will fight to the death. We cannot let this opportunity to pass us by." Tsunade intertwined her fingers, staring hard at her student.

"Only you… can do this."

"Hai." Sakura bowed.

"I expect he's getting hungry about now, go see to him."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_This is ridiculous… Tsunade-sama!! _Sakura blushed as she entered with a tray of steaming hot food.

Itachi lifted his head as he heard someone enter.

Sakura quickly sprinkled the potion she made on top of his food. It was tasteless and odorless. She thanked Tsunade quietly that she taught her all she should know about being a medical ninja and making concealing potions.

Trying to act cheery she said, "I brought you some food." Sakura came closer to the S-ranked criminal.

Itachi noted it was a different voice this time.

With him being blindfolded it gave her the courage to keep stepping forward.

Sakura noted his chains were to short and he completely was chained to the wall. Sakura huffed and blushed. Damn, she'd have to feed him herself. Licking her lips she took in what she could see of his face. He looked so much like Sasuke it hurt… but his lips…. They were different; more full and pouty. Sakura silently smacked herself. Bad thoughts!

Lifting a spoonful of steaming soup to his mouth and waited. Itachi growled, smelling the wonderful food. Hesitantly opening his mouth he took in the delicious tasting morsels. He let it roll over his tongue. The taste alone brought back memories of home and how his mother would cook. Ever since he killed his family and defected, he didn't run across gourmet food like this.

Spoonful after spoonful, the soup dwindled down. Next, Sakura offered him strawberries which he took gently, his lips brushing against her fingertips. It made her clench her thighs. The simple gesture sent her core tingling with pleasure. Pulling back quickly as if she got burnt. Lastly, she fed him cake. Unlike his brother, Itachi liked sweet things. Sakura watched as his mouth moved, and with a bad urge to lick off the sweet icing that was left on his upper lip. His own tongue snaked out and the sweet icing was gone. Sakura turned away, blushing like mad. She offered him some tea which he drank greedily.

"I want to see your face." His silk voice wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry, I cannot allow that." Her voice was shaky. The potion would need a day to work and constant medication to make it a success.

"Hn." Itachi answered, disgruntled.

Sakura then noticed a nasty gash on his right shoulder. It looked ugly and infected.

"Hold still." Sakura's trembling hand gently pressed the wound, pouring her healing chakra into it. Itachi almost groaned in pain relief.

Taking advantage of her postion, he bent his head down, nestling his nose into her pink locks. Inhaling deeply. She smelled really good…. Sweet… It made him slightly hard. He wanted to see her face. Sakura was oblivious to the movement, to focused on healing him. Smirking slightly, he pushed his pelvis against her, making provocative motions. She squealed and jumped away. Toying with this girl was to fun for Itachi. He laughed.

_How long has it been since I laughed??…. _Itachi thought.

He didn't even lay his on the girl, but he had a feeling she would be beautiful.

"I have to leave you now…" Sakura gathered the tray up, all flustered.

"Wait." Itachi's voice caressed her once more.

Sakura turned her head.

Itachi smirked.

"I need to piss."

Sakura's eye twitched. _That bastard!! Damn that smirk!_

Sakura put the tray down and cautiously loosened the chains slightly, letting him go from the wall. If anything were to happen he would be slammed back up against the hard surface with a flick of her wrist. Not to mention pain would rip through his body like wildfire. She was holding the button in her hand.

"I cant see where to go."

Sakura growled and placed the pot in front of him. He heard the clang bounce off the walls. He dropped his pants slightly, making Sakura blush and look away. Itachi had a fun thought run through his mind. Since he was stuck here, he could have a little fun… with the frightened mouse. Itachi groaned loudly as he emptied his bladder. Sakura turned beet red. It sounded more like a sex moan than anything… was he trying to get to her? Sakura's eye twitched again.

He let himself swell to a large size, stroking himself and smirking. He knew she was watching. Her eyes widened and she gasped. His inner beast growled with delight when he heard her sweet gasp of surprise. With a blinding speed he spun, trapping her between the wall and himself. Sakura couldn't breathe. Not because she was squished between the hard wall and Itachi, but because his member was throbbing and rubbing against her hand.

"Touch it." He coaxed.

His nose went back to diving in her hair and inhaling deeply. Annoyed by her lack of movement to touch him, he grabbed her wrist. Encasing her hand over his manhood by his own hand and started to pump.

_Breathe Sakura… breathe!!…. _Sakura was close to passing out.

----------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

"_**Besides bathing him, feeding him, etc…. you are to collect… samples."**_

_**Sakura swallowed.**_

"_**Samples of what master?" Sakura's brow rose.**_

"_**Semen." Tsunade poured another drink.**_

_**Sakura paled.**_

---------------------------Flashforward-----------------------------

Thanking herself to bring a collection container she worked his member. Blushing like crazy, she never had ever been this intimate with a man before. She went on a celibacy streak after Sasuke left… waiting ever faithfully until he returned. She roughly brushed her thumb over his tip and then swooping under to play with the throbbing blood engorged vein. Itachi groaned, thrusting into her hand eagerly, wanting release.

He came so suddenly Sakura fumbled with the container and lost some semen in the process. His hips thrusted involuntary as he finished. Sakura topped the container and lifted it to eye level. She was satisfied. It was enough.

Sakura felt extremely wet between her legs, her clit was throbbing.

"Are you wet?" Itachi goaded, as if reading her discomfort through the blindfold.

Sakura stared at his lips.

"I can make you feel better." Itachi persuaded by thrusting into the apex of her thighs.

Squealing she jumped out from between the wall and Itachi, hitting the button. He hissed in anger as he was slammed up on the wall. Sakura tried to calm down her erratic heart beat. Recomposing herself she looked at the man with morbid curiosity. If he made her feel that good with just that little foreplay, what could he…. She shook her head. Bad thoughts!

"Wench." Itachi snarled.

It brought her back to reality. The old Sakura came out.

"Ass." She stuck her tongue out.

He smirked in amusement.

Stomping away with her nose in the air, Itachi called for her again.

_Dammit…._

"What??!" Sakura said exasperated, turning angrily.

"You need to pull my pants up." His voice went back to calm and indifferent.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura put down the sample in front of Tsunade.

"Already??" Tsunade looked surprised.

Sakura blushed and averted her eyes.

"I need you to collect at least four more samples."

_Kami-sama please help me…._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Days rolled by and they fell into a routine. Sakura was thankful there were no more 'incidences' since the first day. He started to smell really bad. Sakura had no choice but to bathe him. With her inhuman strength it was easy to move a tub and place it in his cell. Filling it with hot water she turned toward her captive. This was going to be tricky. She needed to remove his shackles, remove his clothes and bathe him. Swallowing hard she locked herself in with him; Infusing chakra into the lock.

Setting shampoo and a scrub brush on the side of the tub, she approached Itachi.

"I am going to remove your shackles. You need to remove your clothing. Don't try to escape. The cell bars are infused with special chakra, if you attempt to escape the chakra will rip through your body's nervous system, in other words, you die." Sakura was paraphrasing her master.

"Hn." Itachi answered.

A bath would be nice. He was beginning to feel itchy with all the dead skin and blood still caked onto his body. Sakura unlocked his confines, they fell to the floor with a resounding clank. She stepped away from him quickly and stood near the tub. He undressed slowly, taking his time. Sakura huffed under her breath. _Just hurry up already!_

Sakura froze suddenly. She forgot about the blindfold as she saw itachi lift his hands to remove it. Her heart hammered in her chest. He would finally see her. Grasping onto her skirt, she waited with abated breath. The blindfold slipped off around him and he opened his eyes. His onyx orbs took in the small female standing by the bath. Totally stark naked he walked up to the tub. Pleased to see a blush spread across her face as she stared at him blatantly.

"Like what you see?" Itachi slipped into the hot water; groaning in pleasure.

She started to wash him. At first he was a little resistant with her washing him. He wasn't an invalid, but it was nice to have someone dote on him. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Your Haruno, Sakura." His sexy voice sent tingles down her spine.

She was pleased he knew her name.

"On the same team as my foolish little brother."

He had to ruin the moment.

"Yes."

Itachi watched her eyes lower with the mention of his brother.

_So… she liked him, eh?_

She paused when she went to clean his private area.

"Its not like you haven't _touched_ it before, Sa-ku-ra." He let her name roll off his tongue making her shutter. His breath whispered across her ear and cheek making her choke on her saliva. He chuckled.

She was just too easy.

She watched as his member swelled to a wondrous size. Wiping the cleaning cloth over it repeatedly, making Itachi tilt his head back against the tub to moan softly. Sakura finished and stood, sweat on her brow. She did not let him have his release, which made him slightly irritable. Smirking suddenly he grabbed her and with a splash, she ended up in the tub with him. She surfaced, shrieking.

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUB-" His lips claimed hers.

She moaned as he pulled away to pepper kisses down her neck, making her body zing with pleasure. Her nipples pebbled in his hands, making him pleased as a cat with a ball. He pinched one nipple to see her reaction. She arched against him, snaking her arms around his back and legs around his waist. She was still fully clothed but totally soaked, it stuck to her like a second skin.

_We need to stop…. _Sakura pushed against his chest.

He growled as she pulled away from him and climbed out of the tub ungracefully and flopped onto the floor with a big thud.

"Ouch." A whimper was heard.

Itachi peaked over the rim line, to see Sakura's ass sticking in the air. He smacked her rump hard, making her jump skyward. She turned with red eyes. He was going to get it!! With a war cry she lunged at him. He caught her, making them both fall out of the tub this time and onto the floor. The dirty floor.

"Looks like I need another bath." he whispered and licked the shell of her ear, making her squirm. He was on top of her, pressing all of his weight down on the soft flesh that was Sakura.

"Let me go!!"

Her hair was mused, clothes twisted at odd angles and she wasn't amused.

"Ah, come on now Sa-ku-ra… don't you want to play some more?" He emphasized with something poking her rudely in the stomach.

"No I don't!!" She said with a full faced blush.

Itachi knew she was enjoying it.

He took the chance to kiss her deeply, making her toes curl.

Pulling away he surveyed his work. She was in a semi-comatose state of pleasure with swollen kiss filled lips. Sakura looked up at the Adonis and sighed in pleasure. She didn't want to move. Just lay there forever with him staring down at her. Itachi was lost in her vibrant green eyes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tsunade-sama. I request Itachi have accommodations. Let him off the shackles and give him at least a bed. His muscle structure is deteriorating with him being tied up with no room to move." Sakura bit her lip and waited for her master to respond.

"Have you collected anymore samples?" Tsunade asked.

"No." Sakura shook her head.

"Very well. He may have a bed and reading material if he wishes it."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi watched closely as he was released from the chains. He glanced over to a bed and books piled next to it. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Sakura presented him with a tray of food. He sat on the bed and ate, watching her intently. What brought on this kindness?

Swallowing hard she asked, "I need a favor…."

Itachi watched her closely.

"…hn.."

Taking that as a 'what?' she pressed on.

"I need you to fill these." She set out the four containers.

Anger instantly clouded his eyes.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" He stood, the tray falling from his lap. The delicious food bouncing and hitting the floor with a sick splat.

"I-Its my mission." Sakura backed up a step.

"Your _mission_?" He advanced dangerously.

He backed her up into the wall, her head clashing hard against the stone.

"I could kill you… so easily…" He grasped her throat and started to squeeze.

She gagged and thrashed.

No one was going to save her. She was locked in with a monster.

"I cant breath, I cant breath…" She gasped out gurgling.

Itachi let her go. She fell to the floor.

He gazed at her body. Nothing changed the fact he wanted her and he would use any means to get it. But he would not force her physically… but mentally…. He tried to turn on his sharingan. Nothing happened.

Grabbing her roughly and slamming her repeatedly against the wall.

"YOU BITCH." He spat venomously in her face.

He started to strangle her again.

"ki-ll..ing.. Me.. W-ont… solve… anything.." Sakura rasped out.

She was right. He dropped her again. Down on her bruised and bloody knees she blinked back tears. She didn't want to do this anymore. No more. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes.

"Kunoichi." Itachi broke the deadly silence.

She opened her eyes, staring at the tall dark handsome figure.

"You will do anything to fulfill your mission… yes..?" He hissed at her, raking his fingers through his bangs.

"…Yes…" Sakura answered unsure.

"I will oblige you… under one condition…" Itachi trailed off.

She sat up, intently staring up at him.

"Yes?"

"You let me fuck you."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Itachi glared.

Sakura bowed her head.

"Hai."

He turned away and scribbled something down.

Curiousity got the best of her and she rose to her feet.

He turned.

"Here." Itachi gave her a list.

"What's this for?" Sakura started to read.

"What we will need."

Sakura paled.

"First, fill the cups." Sakura tried to weasel her way out of it.

Itachi saw through her.

"I will only fill those _cups_, when our deal is complete." Itachi stood firm.

There was no arguing with him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Under the moonlight, four figures moved rapidly.

"Where is he Karin?" Sasuke turned to the red headed woman.

"Not far! Its up ahead." Karin pointed as Konoha came into view.

With a steely resolve Sasuke activated his sharing an and hurried forward.

"Sasuke, wait up!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura stood in front of the Uchiha. Red and black lingerie decorated her body. A skimpy scrap material for both the top and bottom. The silk panties and underwear was mainly red, but had intricate black etchings into the fabric. She couldn't believe she was going to go through with this. Nervously, she wrapped her arms around herself.

Itachi stood from his bed. Clad in nothing but his pants. His muscle rippled in the dim light. She shuddered. He trailed his fingertips over her face down to her breasts, where he removed the garment in an agonizingly slow pace. He acted as if he was unwrapping a present that was precious to him. Sakura's dusty pink nipples stood out at taunt peaks. A soft blush spread across the bridge of her nose. He started to kiss down her neck to her shoulder blade, traveling down to cup and suckle her breasts. Sakura's eyes rolled back in her head as she grasped onto his dark locks, holding on firmly. Itachi smirked against her soft and milky skin.

Playfully, he tossed her onto the bed. She squeaked and bounced. He covered her with his body, nestling himself between her legs. For awhile he just kissed her over and over; savoring their time together. She sighed in contentment against his lips. Using his tongue to make a trail down between her breasts to her navel. Lifting her bottom up slightly he took off her panties. He was pleasantly surprised to see a patch of pink curls. She blushed. He moved away from her slightly, grabbing something. Suddenly Sakura's world went dark. She panicked.

"Sh…. Its okay…" Itachi finished tying the blindfold on.

"Just relax… and feel…"

Sakura gasped as a warm gooey liquid was put against her skin. It was the honey he had requested. She writhed in pleasure under him when he licked her skin clean. Arching her back as he got closer and closer to her womanhood. Sudden modesty overtook her and she covered herself with her hands. He gently removed them and parted her legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support. He parted her folds to see bright pink wet untouched lips. He lapped at her clit, making her jolt, Itachi grasped her hips like a vice as he continued to lick her. Pleasure swam through her consciousness. She felt as if she was on fire, so much pleasure it was bordering on pain. He stuck his tongue into her, making her scream and squirt. Gasping for breath as he pulled away, leaning up to kiss her, letting her taste herself. Shedding himself of his pants he poised himself at her entrance. She held her breath, her heart racing.

With one smooth thrust he slid to the hilt.

She cried out softly, biting his shoulder. He growled in bliss.

"Your so tight…" Itachi strained out as he began to thrust.

She could see nothing but the darkness, but she felt as if she was going to shatter into a million pieces. The pleasure coursing through her was insane. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to find some stability. She whimpered as he picked up the pace. He played with her nipples, bending his head down and gently biting the taunt peaks, making her cry out. She was coming, she felt a tight ball forming in her lower abdomen. Panting with him, she reached her ecstasy. Thighs shaking uncontrollably as Itachi heaved himself into her dripping heat once more and came within her.

Itachi stilled.

Sakura felt the change in the atmosphere.

"Hello, little brother."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

There will be a Part 2!! Next one-shot will be named Conflict.

A/N: Happy Holidays!!!!!

REVIEW!!!


End file.
